Bloody Lies
by Crimson Brimstone
Summary: Formerly The Life, Love, and Times of James Potter. Chapter six up! A MWPP story that really has nothing much to do with anyone but James. Be warned! Gory scenes and snogging. An obbsesion with Snape. And a twist I bet you never saw coming...
1. Mongolian Kappas

The Life Love and Times of James Potter  
Chapter One: Mongolian Kappas  
  
AN:I haven't written anything for ages, so pleas excuse the suckiness. Oh, and if you recognize it, it's not mine. I may wish it was, but it's not. It belongs to whoever happened to invent it, pataent it, buy it, etc., etc., etc. I'll upload the next chapter if I get ten reveiws. That is all.  
  
  
Hogwarts, 1976....  
"Mmmhmmm. Uhuh. Okay. Sure. Fine. Whatever. You're still wrong, Mev."  
"What?!" Minerva McGonnagal near screamed at James Potter, who was looking over her Defense Against The Dark Arts homework.  
"I don't care what whose-ever homework you copied off of said, kappas are japanese. Whose paper was it,anyway?" he asked, looking just a bit amused.  
"Lily Evans'."  
"Ah. That explains the mongolian kappa thing perfectly. SHE was ASLEEP."  
From across the common room, a girl with fiery red hair looked up.  
"Lils," James said, smiling,"kappas are rare in Mongolia. They're Japanese."  
Lily Grimaced. _Wrong again_, she thought. Lily was always being outdone by James. He was the top student for the year, headboy, and Gryffindor quidditch captain.  
"Lils," he said sympatheticly,"it was just a review. We did that in third year. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"  
Lily smiled. Along with all those titles, James was her boyfriend (most males at Hogwarts considered that an honour in itself); and he was the most caring boyfriend a girl could ask for.  
"And to think, James Potter, that I used to hate you."  
He frowned. "You're changing the subject ."  
"It's all this mess with You-Know-Who. I-"  
"Voldemort."  
Throughout the common room, there was a collective shudder.  
"James! That may not scare you,b ut it scares us!" Minerva snapped from the midst of rewriting her essay.  
Lily looked up, teary-eyed."James, I'm worried about you."  
He was about to say something comforting, but was interuppted by the portrait whole opening and...no one coming in.  
"I think I...left something in my dorm..that I...need...a lot..."he said, pausingly.  
"We'll help you find it!" Lily and Minerva said in unison.  
With that they headed to the seventh years boys dorms.  
  
  
AN: Well? You like? I won't post the next chapter unless I get ten reviews, as you should remember. If you like it, say so! Be good and review! Otherwise I'll sick my pet manticore on you.

  



	2. Kamikaze James

AN: No more ten reveiw rule in place. No one reads it anyway. This well could be the last thing I ever post here. It doesn't matter. No reveiws. No feedback. Do you even care? Really? Do any of you give any thought to the authors that work hard to give you these stories? No one has to. There would be no FFN without the authors, though. I just hope you think about that while your reading this. Just give me a reveiw and show you give a damn that I'm doing this for you. Not me. I have other things to do. You. This is all for the reader. Remeber that.  
  
The Life, Love, and Times of James Potter  
Chapter Two: Kamikaze James  
  
When they reached the top they were just in time to see Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Narcissa Prewitt, and a legre quantity of dungbombs and the like emerge from seemingly nowhere. James' invisibility cloak snaked to the floor. Minerva and James started cackling evily.  
"Snape is **_sooooooo___** going to pay!" James gasped between what was now giggles. Lily just gaped at the floor, now covered in Zonko's merchandise.  
"Oh, James," Remus said,"Happy Birthday from the staff of Zonko's." Peter picked up a package and lobbed it in James general direction.  
"Okay, so the plan is?" Lily asked, still gaping, at the floor.  
"One of us is going to sneak into the slyhterin common room, aided by Polyjuice potion, and trash the place," Narcissa explained.  
"Oh! OH! LOOK! Look at my birthday gift!"  
James was surrounded by various items they had never seen before. Well, the rest of them hadn't. James looked positively ecstatic  
"What are they?!"  
"These are like Dungbombs, only more portable. They're called Stink Pellets. And these look like Fizzing Whizbees, but they make you heavier. And this gum turns your teeth blue for days. And...OH! A whole box of chocolate covered frogs! They're always worth a laugh!"  
"Where did these come from?!" Sirius screamed, looking like a kid in a candy store.  
"The joke shop in Godrics Hollow. The owner is Zonko's owner's cousin. They've got a lot of stuff you can't find anywhere elseI'll have to get you guys some stuff from there sometime." Peter looked like his prayers had just been answered.  
With that, they started planning. In the end, they just drew straws to see who went. James lost royally.  
"Ugh. Looks like I'm drinking esence of Snape."  
"James, you probably won't make it out of there whole! So many Death Eaters...."  
"I don't care. I'm going."  
"James-"  
"No, Lily. I'm going."

  



	3. Renewed Revalations

AN: Thanks to ddb and Turkey for reveiwing! I do agree that one should write for themselves, and I do, but I post it for the readers. I don't need to post it here, I just want to share my work and get annoyed when it seems that I've been wasting my efforts. All is fine now though, so about the story. The first two chapters could have been considered a prologue, as it just switches to James' POV and the story really begins. I guess this would be a very different look at the Marauders, and especially at James. And so, on with the story!  
  
  
I tiptoed silently up to Severus Snape, desperately wishing they could have come up with a better plan than "club him on the head and stuff him in the closet." I wasn't looking forward to drinking the Polyjuice Potion either, but they had been planning for months, and I had said I would do it.  
_What have I gotten my fool self into?! I don't really have that much against Severus, I wonder why he hates me. I suppose he'll hate me more now. I really think everyone else is misjudging him. He's just a really great guy putting on a rough exterior. After all, I'm just a really sensitive, caring, loving, and very fearful person hiding behind a tough and oh so suave mask. I'm not really that slick. At home I spilled my ink, fell down the stairs, tripped on the cat's tail (or did that happen first? I guess my memory is bad, too...), and then I broke Mother's arm on top of it all. I never realized I was so klutzy.....OH!!! There's Severus! Ohhhh, god.....ohhh no. I can't do it! I CAN"T DO IT!!!.....I did it....ohhh god....he's bleeding....ohhhh i hate the sight of blood......oh......_  
  


Ten minutes later.......

  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Peter asked nervously. "I mean, what if James get's hurt? Or caught? Or killed?"  
James couldn't help but notice a twinge of hopefullness in Peter's voice, but shook it of. "Peter does not want to kill me," he muttered to himself.  
"What was that, dear?"  
"Nothing, Lily, doll, baby, hunny...."  
"James, you're rambling. I worry about you. What about you, Remus? You worry about James? How bout' you four? Lily, Narcissa, Minerva, Peter? Okay, so we all worry about James. Does anyone know if St. Mungo's has a bed open?"  
"Oh, haha, Sirius. I am not insane."  
"That's the spirit, dear," James mirror called to him.  
"Here, James. It's ready. Just needs the hair."  
_Oh, yay. I get to be Severus. I wonder if Polyjuice Potion influences you're thinking? Maybe I'll figure out why he hates me...._  
"Okay, can I have the spare robes? And the shoes? My feet are bigger than his, and I'm taller. Plus......maybe his wand, just in case, you know..."  
I took the potion from Lily and dropped in the hair. It fizzed and turned a rather interesting shade of violet. _ I wonder if I could match that for my paintings...it's beautiful. So very unique._ Then I shooed everyone out, expecting a very painful ordeal.  
I took a gulp, and it was like my skin was on fire. _ OH, SHIT!!!! It feels like the Cruciatus Curse all over agian...oh, god......_ I glanced at the scar on my arm; at the foul, burning half finished skull. At the spot where HE tried to brand me, now fading slowly from veiw as my very anatomy was altered. My skin went from a pale, creamy tan to the faded olive that could only belong to Severus. He's gotten paler.....I shook myself. I have friends. I do NOT need Severus. I DON'T NEED HIM AND HE HATES ME. My one obsession......why? Why is it that I always want what I can't get? I would trade it all for a chance to be his friend again, trade it all to have been put in Slytherin and keep the only friend I had growing up. All the kids were scared of me, my parents hated me, but Severus was always there.....what made it all change?  
I crawled slowly of the floor and looked in the mirror. I felt my courage melting away. _They all hate him......he's so different, so unique, so caring...or he used to be......._  
All of a sudden the room started to spin and i felt myself collapse. It was all very blurry for a while then it went pitch black.  
  
  
_"Sev, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Of course it's a good idea, I always have good ideas, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. It will be fun to go play Quidditch again, and I do need a new broom."  
"What happened to the old one?"  
"Father was beating me with it and it broke."  
"Oh, jeez.....sorry...."  
"S'okay. It was really old anyways.....a Silver Arrow....."  
"I'll pay for your new broom! That'll be your birthday gift! You can have any one you want!"  
"Oh, jeez, Sev....."  
C'mon! I insist!"  
"Uh......okay! Race ya!"_  
  
  
I woke up in the hospital wing, with absolutely no idea what was going on.  
"OH! YOU'RE AWAKE! I'll run and get Dumbledore! DON'T MOVE!"


	4. To Live Is Sucky, To Die Divine

AN: Okay! In adittion to those previously listed, thank you to Noa for being a good reader and reveiwing. If you want to be thanked, reveiw. Not that hard, is it? I'm sick today, so this won't be a long one. I have to sleep to fill in the void in my life being left by missing school. I know I'm pathetic, no need to tell me. As for this chapter, time to learn a few things about James that are very important to the story....  
  
  
  


The Life, Love, and Times of James Potter  
Chapter Four: To Live is Sucky, To Die Divine

  
  
  
  
_Oh, brilliant Poppy. You graduate two years ago and forget everything important. You never tell James potter what to do. Never. Those asses at the ministry are going to learn that someday. So will my freak foster parents. Telling James Potter to sit still is basically begging him to do a jig in the great hall in nothing but his underwear....bet the girls would like that......I'm thinking about myself in the third person again....that's never a good sign. Listen, whoever, whatever you are that's invaded my head this time, get out. I do not need you probing around my brain. You do not need to be probing around my brain._  
  
I lay back and felt whatever the presence was leave. That was a relaxing thing. I don't know why, but spirits, demons, and the like really enjoy reading my mind. I guess I could be compared to a hit book. Most people think I'm insane, but then again, most people can't communicate with the dead or tell their own future. And most people aren't the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor. I suppose maybe their all jealous. They have no reason to be. Sure, wealth always has run in the gryffindor line, but I can't so much as look at my inheritance until I graduate and I can move out. And I never got to spend enough time with my parents, as they were killed when I was eight. It was Voldemort, trying to do away with the Gryffindor line, but no one knows but me, and no one believes me but Dumbledore. Not even my friends, or my lover. Severus beleived me. Severus always beleived me.  
  
_Why did I have to go and lose the only friend I ever really had? Those freaks make me call them Mother and Father, though I don't like to go that far, they aren't even someone I would have handed a peice of bread to on the street. Yes, they are poor, and I suspect things have been hard, but they are so horrible to me! If the Lockharts could just be nicer....who AM I kidding?! They're a shame to the name of wizard, abusive scumbags! And their litle brat of a child! HORRIBLE LITTLE MEDLING TWERP!! FOLLWS ME EVERYWHERE!!! And my friends....what friends?! They don't even BELEIVE me! ISN'T THAT AN IMPORTANT PART OF FRIENDSHIP?! Sure, they know I'm in danger, but they don't beleive my life story. They probably won't beleive that I just passed out, either. They'll probably accuse me of being on drugs. According to Narcissa, I'm already a bisexual druggie anyway......_  
  
Then Dumbledore walked in, and my bash-fest was ruined. Not like I wanted to stop, really, but it's better that I did. Deep down, I was starting to scare myself and I knew it.  
  
"James, are you aware that you have been out cold for two weeks? We were starting to consider sending you to St. Mungo's. I think, with you're permission, that i'ts best that we do."  
  
"ST. MUNGO'S?! TWO WEEKS?! TWO WHOLE WEEKS?!"  
  
"Well, headmaster, he's taking it well. For him, anyways...."  
  
  
Within two hours I found myself dressed, packed, and in Hogsmeade waiting for the attendant from St. Mungo's to pick me up.  
  
"Well, James. It could have been worse you know."  
  
"How, Rosmerta? How could things be any worse than this?"  
  
"You could be dead..."  
  
"That would be worse? Rosmerta, from where I'm standing, death would be a blissful escape."  
  
"James! Don't talk like that!"  
  
"Rosmerta, you live my life and then tell me not to want to die. You ahev no idea. I can't trust anyone. Peter was acting like he wanted me dead two weeks ago."  
  
"James, don't be stupid. You have a lot of poeple you can trust."  
  
"Like who, you? I'd rather be dead. If I was dead than i wouldn't have to worry about dieing all the time. Things would be so much easier. It would simplify many lives. There is no good Potter other than a dead Potter...."  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Rosmerta, face it. I have one theory in life. That is that life sucks. Yes, Rosmerta. To live is sucky, to die divine..."


	5. Blood and Roses

AN:Another chapter! I'm on fire! I normally take a week to write a page...Go crimson, go Crimson, go, go, go Crimson! Okay, enough of that. You know the drill. HEY! This time I own something! I own the people that work at St. Mungo's! YAY! I CAN MAKE UP CHARACTERS AFTER ALL! I should throw a party! Oh, and the **_bold italic_** stuff is what James is getting from other peoples minds, not his own. Special thanks to lily girl, Black Goddes, Mountain Dew, and every one previuosly mentioned. Oh, and for lily girl, It wasn't turning into to Snape that made James pass out, but I can't tell you what it was yet or I'll ruin the whole story. Here's a little info to make you feel better...James doesn't know why yet, either *coughcoughhassomethingtodowiththehalfinisheddarkmarkcoughcough*...  
  
  
The Life, Love, and Times of James Potter  
Chapter Five: Blood and Roses  
  
  
"Hello? James Potter? I'm Selene. I'll be your counselor. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"COUNSELOR?! A COUNSELOR?! I DON'T NEED A COUNSELOR!!!"  
  
"Ummmm...is he always like this?"  
  
"Yes, a better part of the time he is. Are you sure you don't just want to mark him as a hopeless case and send him back?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun talking and discovering the real James inside all this anger."  
  
"Oh, you want the real me? The real me would have killed you once you said 'counselor'...."  
  
"Now don't be silly James! We're going to become wondeful freinds and have a lot of fun. Plus, you'll get to discover yourself!"  
  
_I can't resist. She just begged for it....._  
  
"Discover myself? I'm eighteen, I did that a long time ago." Then I couldn't help but howling madly with laughter at the disgusted look on her face. And the smirk that Rosmerta was trying so hard to hide.  
  
_Let's have a little look into your mind, huh? Lemme find your weak spots, Selene. I'll make you wish you never went into magical medicine.....**What is wrong with the poor boy? It's almost as if he wants to hate everyone....I'll have to help him! I can't let him go around with such a horid personality....I mean yes, the boy is in mortal danger all the time, and he must walk around fearing his demise, but still.....poor, poor boy....**Oh, so that's what you think of me, eh? Are we almost to the whatever we're using to get there? **What? James?! How can you? What are you-**Yes, I read thoughts. Telepathy, I believe the Muggles call it. Quite the gift, really.** Is this why You-Know-Who-**Yes, and call him Voldemort. I'm not scared, and I won't tolerate you being scared either.** It's not nearly so scary in ones mind...**No, it's not._  
  
  
Five hours Later....  
  
  
"And this is your room. You're not to leave your room at night, and during the day you're not to leave the complex. Do you understand, James?"  
  
_Yes, Selene. I understand perfectly well._  
  
She gave a little gasp, not quite use to it yet, though we had been practicing the whole way here. We didn't use a portkey, either. We took a car. I have never been so bored in all my life, I can tell you that. A car. A plain, normal, ordinary, Muggle car. It couldn't even fly. What a waste of time.....  
  
I stepped into my room and looked around. I was being given special treatment, I supposed. The room had lush, thick scarlet carpet and a soft, plush four poster feather bed. There were also a couple plants here and there, a vine crawling up one wall. Candles and incense were burning.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Startled, I whipped around. There was a young woman with blonde hair, she looked to be about twenty, standing next to me. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm the person you'll be spending most of your time with. You'll meet with Selene once a week, but you'll see me everyday. I'm your 'trainer', and I'm here to make sure your magic is up to par and you're physically healthy. You can call me Snidget, like the bird. Most people do."  
  
"Okay, Snidget, can you tell me why I'm not in your standard hospital room?"  
  
"Oh, we were trying out a new charm that creates a room to the likes of its occupant. I had heard about your rather posh tastes and thought it might be a good thing to try with you. You do like it, right?"  
  
I walked over to the bed and felt the velvet cover. "This is perfect!"  
  
"Oh, we've got some letters from your friends, arrived just before you did. I suspect you'll want to read them?"  
  
"Maybe later. What about school? How will I catch up?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be handling your lessons."  
  
_God, she's pretty.....**James?!** Oh! I'm sorry to startle you...I have a....gift...**So I see. This could come in handy...no need for people to know we're making fun of them.**_ I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
Later That Night  
  
  
_"James? James, where are you? James, are you okay? James! Answer me! JAMES!"  
"Oh, god....Lily, I've found him...."  
"Sirius, you've got him? C'mon, Lil. I see the light from Sirius' wand."  
"Oh, god. Oh. Oh, damn. James. Of all the people on Earth, why James? This is disgusting. This is just sadistic. Just plain.."  
  
The air was wracked with Lily's sobs. Sirius and Remus looked beyond tears. They moved aside, and I saw....me. Bloody and mangled, covered in a sprinkling of rose petals. My eyes were glazed over and my arms and legs were limp. It was obvious that I had been killed. It wasn't the work of Voldemort, though. His massacres were at least clean and somewhat dignified. I could see the bones sticking out of my shattered ribs. Of my own shattered ribs. A crimson light made the whole scene seem to be bathed in blood. And the rose petals? Why were they there? I heard the voices again...different voices....  
  
"Yes, my lord. I Have done as you asked."  
"Good, Evans. You will be rewarded..."  
Then that laugh. That cold, hard, high pitched laugh that haunted my dreams so often....  
  
_"Oh my god!" I sat straight up in bed, drenched with a cold sweat._Lily? How could she? She wouldn't....or would she?_ Immediatley, I ran to the bathroom and felt my stomach heave. To no avail of course, as I hadn't eaten anything, but still I somehow felt better when the ordeal was over. then I felt the burning. The burning of the foul, half finished brand of Satan himself. I ignored it and went to the mirror. The long scar that ran across the left side of my face was livid against my pale skin. It went halfway up my forhead and halfway don my cheek, right across my left eye. At the point of getting the wound it had layed the flesh open to the bone. Lucky thing my eye didn't get slashed as well. Yet another foul badge of war, this scar was. I suppose I would be rather striking without it. I hide it normally, refuse to let people see that my inner torments show through to the outside, refuse to let people see the real me._ Even I no longer no who the real me is. Perhaps there is no real me. Perhaps I'm meant to be nothing more than a shape-shifter. Nothing more than a chameleon..._  
  
I couldn't go back to sleep, I just couldn't. Why must my sleep be haunted as well? Wasn't it bad enough that my every waking moment could be my very last? That I had to live very day as if it were my las t because it very well could be? I shook myself. There was no point in thinking like this. I had a girlfriend. I had friends. I had a very caring mentor. I had money. I had food. I had water. I had a roof over my head. I had what a person needs to survive. I would'nt give up hope that easily. I would live my life without this worry. _I will not let fear rule my life. I am a survivor, and that's just what I'm going to do. Survive._  
  
  
  
AN: Oooooooooooh, cliffhanger. I'm getting good at this, don't you think? Let's give this a try. Two new reviews and I post the next chapter. Just two. I would appreciate more, though. I think we can all manage just two reviews, right? ^.^ Right! See ya!


	6. Bittersweet Redemption

FanFiction.Net

AN:More dark, angstiness. I don't know sometimes. I didn't mean for it to be so deep. Oh well. Most of my writing comes out like this anyways, so I suppose it's just up to standards. As for the grammar and such, this word proccessor doesn't have spell check. I can't do it alone. Anyone interested in beta-reading [email me][1].Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner than I had this one up. Hopefully.  
  
  
The Life, Love, and Times of James Potter  
Chapter Six: Bittersweet Redemption  
  
  
I lay there all night thinking about that dream. _God I wish it wasn't been me. Of all the people on Earth to torment, why the damn hell am I the one everyone chooses. Even I torment myself...._ I sighed, rolled over, and saw my trunk. My trunk had a knife in it. A knife. _**No. You are a surviver. Remember? Survive.** Whoever the damn hell you are, go away. I don't care where, just go away.** I can't go. I was sent to guide you. **Well, I don't need your help, whoever....whatever you are.** Ah, confused are we?** Fine. I give up. "Help" away.** I just wanted to remind you of the pact you made with yourself, and with me.** With you?** Yes, with me. By being born.**.....Godric?** Yes. Godric Gryffindor. And I am going to follow you around until the day you join me. You've proven that you can't be trusted to be left alone. **Great. Just great. Can't you give me one more chance? I mean, I'm thrilled to know someone cares, but I don't want the spirit of my distant relative there while I piss.** Maybe.** You're really starting to creep me out.....and that's realy hard to do, considering I do stuff like this frequently...** Fine, you can have one more chance. Don't disapoint me.** Sir, yes, sir!** Stupid kid, nice but stupid.....**_  
  
"Like that made me feel any better...."  
  
I sighed once more and rolled out of bed. Almost catlike, as if I thought someone would come and take what little freedom I had if they knew, I walked to the window. _Full moon. God, I'm sorry, Re-no I'm not. I never wanted to become an animagus....I never liked prowling around at the full moon.....I don't know if I even really like you....James Potter. Good actor. Bad friend._  
  
Then I decided to draw. When all else fails, I draw. I love painting, and I love poetry, too. I'm not really the macho jock guy I have to act like in public. I don't even really like Quidditch all that much. There's no point to it. It doesn't create something beautiful, it doesn't stop the Dark Lord, it's not even entertaining. Just a bunch of idiots flying around hurting themselves. I thought back to me and Severus playing Swivenhodge. Neither of us really liked physical activity that much.Sometimes we'd race, too. Nothing so dangerous as Quidditch. _If it weren't for the fact that I need to fit in I would quit the team. And get rid of those freaks I have to call friends. I know all about Sirius and Lily's little "games". I'm not stupid. I would have known If I hadn't read it from them. Lucky that with them I have some control and don't go blabbing in their minds....._  
  
After a long train of murderous thoughts, I finally fell asleep. I thought maybe I could say I was feeling feverish get a ption for dreamless sleep for the next night. It was the first thing that crossed my mind when I woke up. _Stop the dreams. The dreams are ruining me. He's getting to me. Can't let him get to me. Have to stop the dreams. Can't go on hating my friends. They aren't evil. They aren't trying to kill me. They aren't even playing with my heart. the only thing they play with is.....well, that's not really the point. The point is, I'm losing control, and I desperately need it back. Oh, I know I need it back! Good sign! Out with the bad and in with the good! Out with the bad and in with the good!_  
  
"James? Are you okay? A guard said he heard you scream last night, but a lot of poeple respect you too much to interupt, including him."  
  
"Yeah, Snidget. I'm fine now. You're just going to have to get used to the screaming. My dreams are frequently haunted with horrible images of my own death. Typically, each is more gruesome than the last."  
  
"Oh, you poor baby!"  
  
I felt my face flush, and hoped it wasn't more than a tinge. "It's okay. After a while you get used to it. At least I have. Actually, by now I typically know that it's fake. It was probably just because I was in a different surrounding. You know what I mean?"  
  
"I don't know, Jamie....If only there were something I could do!"  
  
"Trust me. It's okay. I....wait. There is something you can do. Give me a potion for dreamless sleep every night."  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"I used to take one at Hogwarts. Slept like a baby. A really big, stupid baby, but a baby none the less."  
  
"You are not big and stupid! Um...er...you're not stupid....I don't know about the big part."  
  
This time I knew I blushed. Then I leaned in and kissed her. She made no move of resistance. After a long and passionate kiss in which I almost thought our souls were melding, I realized who I was kissing. I pulled back, shocked and ashamed at what I had done.  
  
"What's wrong, James?"  
  
"I...I've got a girlfriend...."  
  
"You obviously don't care that much...."  
  
I then noticed that the door was locked and the curtains drawn closed.  
  
"Jamie, no one would ever know...."  
  
"I would....."  
  
"But you want to. It shows. Your girlfriend can't care that much, or you wouldn't be looking like that." She leaned in close and kissed my cheek. Soft and warm.... Soon I gave in. Gave in to pleasures I had been trying to denounce. Gave in to something that would surely shame me. But we never got that far. Some one knocking on the door interrupted and I was saved from my own sins...

   [1]: mailto: crimsonbrimstone@yahoo.com



End file.
